1633: The Great Revolution
by Moonreaper666
Summary: A simple time-travel experiment gone absolute wrong! Alongside Grantville come two other towns, two other communities with different perspectives, different skills, and ultimately different goals! The enigmatic Sun Emperor Marcus hopes that the extra "help" would push the time travelers to WORLD DOMINATION!
1. Time Travel MANIA!

**The more they learn, the more they are intrigue by their human ancestors. The Fta Tei started their discovery of their ancestor's history after detecting a distortion in the space-time continuum. The accidental time-travel of Grantville into the past has created another universe akin to the one they live. Because of the Assiti's accident, the humans and their descendants have their lives altered for the betterment of their universe!**

**With this in mind, the Fta Tei has two objectives:**

**Ensure the victory and stability of the Common Principalities of Europe.**

**Combine the alternate universe and theirs to give the Fta Tei and other descendants of humanity a better life.**

**However, the Fta Tei could not use the Assiti's technology and have no clue as how to connect one universe with another.**

**It was at this moment that the enigmatic being, covered in dark energy (so that the Fta Tei does not discover his identity) named Reaper appeared. He gave them the information needed to complete their agendas. As the Fta Tei test the time-travel machines, the hybrid leaves the room.**

**He answers a call from his father, Emperor Marcus.**

"Did they fall for the bait, my son?" said Marcus

"Yes and in just a few more years the Fta Tei would raise arms for our cause! (Evil laughter)" said Reaper.

**Reaper and his father belong to the Hybrida race of the Solarian Empire. Using their unnatural and advance powers, they would assist other races, but in the end the Hybrids benefit the most from the agreement as those who associate with them are targeted for elimination by the Hybrids' own enemies, who are the masters of all sentient races: The Angelic warriors of the Light Alliance, and the Demonic troops of the Darkness Legion.**

**Due to the interference from the Fta Tei, the armies of the CPOE have grown EXPONENTIALLY! I will list the three good factions: (Units and technologies with an asterisk* is my ideas/part of the fan fiction)**

**Swedish Army:**

**Infantry- Equip with Henry repeating rifles.* Strong against everything except artillery and vehicles.**

**Elite Finnish cavalry-equip with modern handguns and revolvers. Strong against infantry**

**Lennart Torstensson's Elite Artillery Regiment- The revered artillery regiment of Sweden. Equip with Grantville's artillery cannons and volley guns they are have no equals! (By 1663, they have two WW1 Vickers machine guns.)***

**Nils Krak's Sniper squad- Thirty-four German snipers armed with modern hunting rifles. Need I say more?**

**Hopeville, Louisiana- Town from the year 2001 is teleported to the year 1633 southeast of the city of Luebeck. The town has over 4 000 up-timers with a factory, that creates American Civil War weapons, a tank museum, and several scrap yards.**

**German Fusiliers- About 200 Germans armed with pump-action shotguns!**

**Grantville's Army:**

**APC squad- Five construction vehicles outfitted with steel armor. One APC has a M60 machine gun on top.**

**Elite snipers- About a dozen American hunters armed with hunting rifles.**

**Elite Riflemen- 180 Americans armed with hunting rifles.**

**United States Air force- 5 diesel engine powered planes armed with rockets or bombs.**

**United States Navy- Four ironclads and twice as much timberclads armed with 19****th**** century artillery cannons!**

**Wallenstein's Army:**

**Red Sybolt's Rocket Truck- Red's pickup truck improvise with several rocket launchers, akin to the Soviet Rocket Truck of WW2. Effective against Infantry and Artillery.**

**Gottfried Pappenheim's Elite Cavalry- the cavalry of Wallenstein's Army, which unlike that of Sweden is effective against both infantry and other cavalry.**

**Jewish militia-The fanatical men of the Jewish community of Prague. (Armed with Henry repeating rifles)***

**Three Israeli Merkava III tanks- Israeli main battle tanks armed with a cannon, machine gun and a concealed mortar. Doubles as an APC and is very mobile on rough terrain.**

**Israeli Commandos- A dozen Israeli commandos armed with Uzis and Micro Uzis.**


	2. Thirty Years War: Beginning of the END!

**Year 1633: The Ostend War**

**The arrival of more up timers from the future has Cardinal Richelieu worried. Tales of mechanical beasts of war with the power to decimate entire armies speared throughout Europe, the provinces of Brandenburg, Saxony and Bavaria where overwhelmed, and worst of all, the army of Sweden has equipped its infantry with newer and more advance rifles, which reports claimed can fire several shoots before reloading. The king of Sweden has more than enough men and machines to take over the world!**

**Realizing that it is only, a matter of time until King Gustav overwhelms all of Europe Richelieu conducts a plan to eliminate both the Swedish king and the up timers.**

**Somewhere in the French port Le Havre, Mack and his team of Israeli Commandos are working undercover to spy on the French fleet.**

**Mack Qasim unlike his comrades had dual citizenship in both Israel and America, as his father is American. The Israelites came from the town of Kfar Qasim. (Fictional) Unlike the people of Grantville, the Israelites came from the year 2002 and arrived at the year of 1633. The town is located a few miles away from Bohemia and now serves as its primary source of manufactured products.**

"Mack, I know we were told to spy on the French, but why this port?" said by one of the commandos.

"I receive information from Rebecca Stearns that Richelieu doesn't want them anywhere near this port. She suspects that something is going on here," said by Mack.

**Like all Special Forces, Israeli commandos trained to hide in plain sight. The French soldiers pay no attention to them. Suddenly, a drunken captain burst out of the tavern.**

"Tomorrow, we crush the Spaniard and their pathetic fleet!" said the captain in a drunken tone.

**Those words gain the attention of the commandos. They invite the captain over to their table with a couple of drinks.**

"Looks like there's a war coming." said Mack.

"Ai mates, the Spaniards are massing their fleet to attack the Dutch. The English and we are joining the Dutch against the Spaniards. They're all gonna burn in hell!" said by the captain.

**The up timers look at each other with suspicious eyes and back to the captain.**

"Keep drinking your fill mate. Looks like me and my mates have to go," said by Mack.

**Suddenly, through the window of the tavern they see someone ordering the soldiers to apprehend them. The up timers have been discovered.**

"Shit, looks like we've been spotted," said by one of the commandos.

"We can't start a fight here. Our cover would be blown!" said by another commando.

"Oh well, time to have some fun!" said by Mack.

**For those who knew Mack for a long time have seen his troublemaking streak. He inherited his brass fist-first philosophy from his father. Therefore, when Mack decided to take matters into his own hands, his friends already know what he does next.**

**He punches some unlucky drunk in the gut, and he drops down onto the ground, hard. You only need to guess what happens next.**

**The crowd erupts into a brawl and several of the seamen fight with the weapons they have on hand. Fists, swords, guns, hell even brandy bottles are used with such ferocity. The soldiers are engulf by the bar fight, but the spy manages to escape.**

**Unfortunately, for him, his luck didn't last long. When the spy reaches a corner, a hand grabs the French spy and pushes him to wall, where the shadowy figure breaks his neck.**

**The commandos rendezvous with the figure, who it turns to be a fellow up timer.**

"Good thing I was looking out for you. We wouldn't want Richelieu to find out our little surprise," said by Danny Mason.

**Danny Mason, son of Rick Mason, is quarter-Asian quarter-American and half-Italian. He trained himself with all sorts of firearms from a young age. Like his father, Danny is a bit of a daredevil himself.**

"Follow me, I located their capital ship." Danny said.

**Meanwhile, on the city of Luebeck, King Gustavus oversees the training of his soldiers with their new equipment.**

**To accommodate the overwhelming firepower the Swedish army has battlefield tactics have changed:**

**Swedish infantry used all sorts of guns. Over eighty percent of the infantry use the Henry repeating rifle; a few elite troops used the more reliable bolt-action rifles of WW1. Infantry are now trained to surround enemy positions and suppress and destroy them with superior firepower.**

**In addition, all soldiers of the Swedish Army have been given advance armor that gives excellent protection against bullets and swords. (compared to 17****th**** century standards)**

**Artillery and Infantry both have accessed to machine guns, five Gatling guns for the infantry and two Vickers for the artillery.**

**Swedish cavalry would quickly engage and destroy enemy cavalry before moving on to the artillery brigades.**

**Likewise, Swedish artillery would destroy enemy artillery brigades first before turning their wrath over to the infantry.**

**In the past few years, the Swedish army has grown exponentially. Money, men, and technology have propelled King Gustavus's army as the most powerful in all of Europe. With the threat of war looming around, Axel Oxenstierna proposes a great offensive to counteract the alliance of France, Spain, Denmark, and Great Britain.**

"Your majesty, I believe we must show the League of Ostend the might of Sweden," said Axel.

"Agreed, that sneaky rat Richelieu would do everything he can to stop us." said by the Swedish King.

"And that is why we must strike first." said by Rick Mason.

**Rick Mason, entrepreneur and innovator. The Asian American hybrid settled down in the town of Hopeville to relax, claiming the city is too much for him. He owns the factory that produces the Henry repeating rifles and is expanding his factory to meet the war needs.**

**Rick proposes a multi-prong attack to destroy the divide alliance.**

"Admiral Simpson and his fleet would intercept the Spanish, French and British fleets and destroy them. The Israel tanks would intercept the French, Spaniard and Danish armies and drive them back. His majesty's army is responsible for taking the capital cities. Once we've taken Paris, Madrid, Copenhagen, and London, we can settle a favorable peace agreement." Rick said

"Your plan is quite sound, I suppose you have some surprise plan to take over London?" said by Axel

"Of course dear Axel. However, I am waiting for my little surprise to be completed." Rick said with a devious smile.

**Back with the commandos, Danny and the commandos have figure out the location of the flagship. Using tranquilizer ammo, the up timers knock all of the guards unconscious. Danny and Mack go inside the flagship, while the rest of the team stays hidden to neutralize anybody that goes near the ship.**

**Once inside the ship, the two start looking for the captain's quarters and find anything that would reveal Richelieu's plans. Mack finds a sealed letter, which he opens and unravels the entire deception.**

"Danny, I've found something." Mack said

**The duo finds out that during the battle at Dunkirk, that the French navy is given secret orders to betray the Dutch navy and thus paved the way for the invasion of the United Province.**

"Danny, radio Mike Stearns and Admiral Simpson about our findings. I'll make sure none of Richelieu's spies are watching us." said by Mack

**Somewhere out in the Baltic Sea, Admiral Simpson and the entire CPOE fleet, compose of six submarines, nine ironclads and thirty wooden ships, are waiting for orders to decimate the royal fleets.**

**Suddenly, the Admiral receives three different messages over the radio:**

**Mack Qasim informs him of the secret orders of the British and French fleets.**

**Mike Stearns gives the order to commence Operation Kingdom Fall.**

**The Cardinal-Infante and brother to King Philip V of Spain, Don Fernando, along with part of Spanish navy and army have agreed to defect to the CPOE during the battle at Dunkirk in exchange for creating his own kingdom in the Netherlands.**

"Lt. Cantrell, lets begin the invasion!" said by the admiral

"Aye aye Captain!" Eddie said

**The CPOE navy runs at full speed straight into Dunkirk to go in a one against three fights against the royal navies!**

**In the next chapter, we will have… More battles, more explosions, AND MORE MAYHEM! STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Operation Kingdom Fall

**Several miles away from Dunkirk, Admiral Simpson's fleet is waiting for the incoming Spanish fleet. Hoping to catch them in a surprise attack, Simpson sends his submarines throughout the northern Atlantic to scout for the other fleets. Suddenly, the admiral receives a message from one of his submarines.**

"This is the U-boat Alamo; we have contact with the Spaniards. They are heading for you admiral." said by the captain of the Alamo.

**To ensure the complete destruction of the Spanish fleet, the admiral positions his ships to attack the Spaniards at the left flank with his steel ships on the front. By using the superior firepower of his ships combined with the sudden defection of Don Fernando and a third of the fleet, the admiral hopes to prevent the downfall of the Dutch navy.**

**Meanwhile, Don Fernando inside one of the battleships has carefully laid out a plan to ensure the safety of his life and those of his troops. He separates the fleet into two groups, Fernando, his ship at the right flank, and the other ships positioned to the left. Suddenly, they spot the American fleet and the left flank disengages from their position to confront them.**

**The American fleet fires the first shots, far enough that the Spaniards cannot return fire. Immediately, the CPOE fleet obliterated three of the largest ships of the Spanish fleet, but the rest continued. Don Fernando gives the signal to raise the CPOE flags, and thus declare their defection to the Americans. The Dutch, British, and French fleets perplexes by the sudden attack decide to continue head on to the Spanish fleet, with the Dutch navy leaving its allies behind. Don Fernando and his ships simply pass by the three fleets as the leaders of the United Province have agreed to let the defectors into their country. When the British and French fleets passed the defectors, their admirals opened their secret orders.**

**In the meantime, the Spanish fleet loses many of its ships with the few surviving ones go into a full-scale retreat. Fear struck the hearts the hearts of the surviving seamen as their much larger fleet is reduced to a fraction of the size, without taking out a single American ship!**

**The British admiral reads the letter: Destroy the Dutch navy. With a devious smile, he orders the British fleet to attack the Dutch navy. However, the CPOE fleet foresees their betrayal and now charges at them. Suddenly, Admiral Simpson receives a message from Danny Mason.**

"Admiral Simpson do not engage the British and French fleets. I repeat, DO NOT engage!" said by Danny Mason.

**Perplex by Danny's words, Simpson orders his fleet to standby. The British are caching up to the unaware Dutch and just as they are within firing distance, the French fleet fires their cannons at the British, which destroys five of their battleships. The CPOE and Dutch fleets watch as the British and French fleets destroy each other.**

**Flashback: (After Danny escapes from the port) Mack Qasim, replaces the contents of the letter with forgeries. When the French admiral reads the letter, it would clearly state: Kill the British.**

"Hah, would you look at that! The British and French are fighting each other!" The Dutch admiral said to his first mate.

**By the end of the battle, the four royal fleets are decimated, with the Danish fleet destroyed by bombs planted by scuba-diving commandos. Now Mike Stearns broadcasts his order throughout the entire CPOE army.**

"Alright everyone let's show the League of Ostend who runs this continent. Commence Operation KINGDOM FALL!"

**Each of the four countries of the League is faced with a series of attacks:**

**Denmark is faced with the wrath of a combined legion of one Israeli tank, Swedish artillery, and one thousand Swedish riflemen.**

**France faces rebellion from the Huguenots, the peasant masses while the CPOE air forces, and the brunt of the Swedish army decimates the French army.**

**Spain faces the 1****st**** mechanize division, 7 tanks and twenty-seven armored personal carriers armed with Gatling guns, Vickers machine guns, flamethrowers and cannons. Furthermore, the Dutch navy is attacking Spain's coastal cities.**

**Great Britain suffers the most as it experiences a plague outbreak, as many of the mercenaries brought into the country were infected. England suffers a civil war between the CPOE supported rebels against the weakened royal armies. Worst of all, the American fleet is bombarding London!**

**Outgunned most of the royal armies surrendered after the initial assault. Cardinal Richelieu astounded at the ferocious attack on his country is pale with fear as even if France repulsed its invaders, his career is over and he will be sent to the gallows! Suddenly CPOE commandos burst into his room.**

"There you are you sneaky bastard!" said by Mack pointing at the Cardinal Richelieu.

**The leaders of the four nations are sent towards the United Provinces where the rulers of Europe and forced to sign a peace treaty with the following stipulations:**

**All four countries of the league will have a provisional government to enforce the peace treaty and laws of the USE**

**The American continent will be divided into two nations: The USA, which composes the present day US, and Canada, and the ULA, which composes of the territories of Central and South America.**

**Slavery is banned and offenders are sent into the gallows**

**Lastly, the countries of Western and Central Europe are integrated into the United States of Europe.**

**Charles I, Philip of Spain, Louis of France, and Christian of Denmark were the last to sign the treaty. With that, the soldiers of the newly formed USE erupt into a large cheer and large celebrations are held throughout Sweden and Germany as the triumphant soldiers return home. Meanwhile, Mike Stearns and Francisco Nasi look down at the Magdeburg celebration.**

"We did it Mike, we have won against the tyrants of Europe!" Nasi said

"Its not over, there are others who would oppose our democracy. The Russians, the Chinese, and hell the Ottoman Empire could easily overwhelm us with sheer numbers!"

**Nasi is sadden by his words**

"Nevertheless, we did it! Awe heck lets get down there and join the party!" said by a cheerful Mike

**The people celebrate their victory! What bigger adventures await the USE, find out in chapter 3: The end of tyranny**


	4. Downfall of the Pig-headed Tyrant!

**On the outskirts of Poznan: (April 1633)**

"Attack! Drive the Swedes from our homeland!" said the Great Stanislaw Koniecpolski riding his steed as he curses the German army of the Confederacy

(I cannot rely on my tactics. That damned Wallenstein have convince the Cossacks to defect to their side)

**At the same time the Confederated Principality of Europe strikes at its neighbors to the east, another strike force invades east to conquer the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The speed and destructive might of the three armies shocked the Polish magnates. **

**Tasked with taking the richest provinces of the commonwealth, the first army, led by Gustav Horn invades from the north. Led by Johan Baner, the second army attacks from the south to rally Ukrainian, and Cossack forces in the name of the CPOE/Swedish and Bohemian nations. The smallest army is led by, William V of Hesse-Kassel. He is task with invading straight through the heart of Polish territory, capture Poznan, and ultimately crush the Polish Army, led by its greatest general, Stanislaw Koniecpolski.**

The battle started with a mortar barrage from William's army. The mortars simply cannons improved to fire in an arch.

"What the… cannons dropping from the sky!" Yelled a Polish soldier

The cannonballs destroyed all of Stanislaw's cannons, but artillery is not the specialty of the commonwealth's men! He ordered his Hussars, which compromised most of his twenty-five thousand men, to charge directly into the Hessians.

(Those Americans have persuaded their soldiers to drop pikes altogether. Argh, have no choice but to fight to the end!) Stanislaw said in his mind

Lukasz Opalinski leads the charge, within 800 yards a couple dozen Hessians started to fire at the charging horsemen.

Several of his men died instantly, but more of the horses died even more. The staggering casualties have slowed down the charge tremendously.

(So many have died, but we must push through!) "Don't relent!" Lukasz said as the hussars spread out

**The attack continues.** "It seems the pig-headed Poles are not stopping," said by Rick Mason. "I didn't want to do this. (To the officers) Fire another volley!" said by William

Another volley is fired, this time twice as many gunners. More of the Poles died, and even more of the horses died. The infantry are deserting; the barrage of mortar fire is too much for them. Stanislaw is pinning everything in his hussars. He is pushing them to their limits, but the victory is worth any cost!

"There are only four thousand!" ranted Stanislaw

_The hussars might be the pride and elite of Poland, but they are human. Lukasz could see it in their eyes. Their morale is fading. "NEVER GIVE UP, for Poland, for our people!" Lukasz said as he whips the hussars into a furious war chant._

"Fire!" said William. **Riflemen step out of their camouflage, and form an arch around the Poles. The sound is deafening and the sight is horrific. The dead bodies caused the hussars to slow down, causing them to be packed like sardines. The murderous volley of the Lee-Enfield rifles pierce, penetrate and mutilate the Poles.**

"Uncle!" said by Jozef Wojtowicz, disgusted by the massacre

After two minutes of non-stop slaughter, the Hessians stop firing. Over 17 000 of the Poles are dead or severely wounded, most of them beyond saving. The rest raise their hands and surrender, shaken by the bloody sight.

"No…" Stanislaw said.

"Uncle, look!" his nephew said as Poznan raises the white flag.

"We must retreat my nephew."

(Sound of a loudspeaker) "Hold it Mr. Koniecpolski, I am Rick Mason and I dearly asked that you would surrender yourself to us immediately."

Stanislaw is conflicted by his thoughts. On one hand, he wants to end the bloodshed. No more will he lead men to die like pigs. However, his pride tells him to resist the idea

"If you do not surrender, we will start killing off your men!" said by Rick Mason much to the aghast of everybody else.

"No!" said by Jozef

"Damn you to hell!" screamed Stanislaw

(Rick smiles deviously) "My men will not commit any atrocities!" (William) "Why do you think I brought my men?" he said as his troops show up

Rick's so called group of elite guards, loyal to himself, are named the Praetorian Guard. Armed with up time improvise armor and devastating modern weapons, they seek to eliminate anyone fighting against their master.

**Meanwhile in Warsaw, capitol of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth…**

With the Royal Castle, King Wladyslaw IV Vasa is enjoying his sleep. For the duration of the day, he received nothing but bad news. Between Gustav's armies invading the commonwealth and reports of Russia receiving up-time technology, the monarch has spent all of his energy calming down the Sejm.

Suddenly, he hears his guards dropping to the ground. Afraid for his life, the king hides under the bed.

(What is going on?) Wladyslaw thought

Several men entered his room, speaking English in a strange accent; they grab him from underneath the bed.

"Looks like we've found the Polack King!" said by Harry Lefferts

"You… Americans…" Wladyslaw is interrupted, gaged, and tied up by the commandos.

"Now what?" said by Larry Wild as he checks what's outside through the window.

"We get this bastard out of Warsaw, without making a mess."

"Good thing we have our sophisticated blowpipes and bows, we've silence or incapacitated all the guards without making a sound!" said enthusiastically by John Range

**Back to Poznan:**

Stanislaw cursed himself for what he is about to do. "Don't do it! I SURRENDER!" He is accompanied by Jozef, his nephew.

Rick raises his hand, signaling his soldiers to stop aiming their hunting rifles, one flamethrower, and a Vickers machine gun at the prisoners. "You choose wisely Pole."

**A few hours later… (Back with the commandos)**

The city of Vilnius is located on the Lithuanian half of the commonwealth. Back in the world they came from, it is the capital of modern Lithuania.

"Why are we staying here?" Harry asked his second-in command, John Range

John said, "We need to lay low and let the army sort this mess out." He said while looking through the window.

"And why do we need to lay low in this particular city, while the army is just a day's walk away?"

"We have sympathizers willing to hide us 'till the war is over." John opens the door, allowing several nobles to enter the house

"Hey, you're…"

"I am Janusz Radziwill, a Lithuanian noble, and the one whom worked with Sweden in your timeline." He said as he shakes hands with Harry Lefferts

"Let me guess, we've shown you your historical notoriety and now you want to side with us?"

"Of course! If you can offer a Cossack _instigator_ with protection and enough arms to overthrow the Poles out of Ukraine, then you truly have no problem giving a future King of Lithuania like me not only help but promise me the right to rule Lithuania under Emperor Gustav's United States of Europe!"

**A few hours later through a radio communication:**

"You should NOT have taken those actions! Giving that order is nothing more than fucking war crime!" (Shouted by Mike Stearns over the radio)

"Convincing an enemy to defect in exchange for giving him a place in our empire, I don't think that's a war crime?" Rick said calmly

"THAT MAYBE FUCKING SO, BUT YOU DO NOT TREAT PEOPLE LIKE FUCKING SHIT! THAT'S WHAT THE PIECE OF SHIT NOBLES ARE DOING RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE FOLLOWING THEIR STEPS!?"

"You think that superior firepower and conventional warfare just cut it do you? Well… NEWSFLASH the Ottomans and Ruskies (slang for Russians) are trying to do the same! You don't want the United States of Europe to be like America or Prussia then we have to MAKE THEM STOP and only by showing ruthlessness could we do that!"

Mike pauses for a moment, "You are right, but are you doing this for your country or for yourself?"

Rick pauses for a bit then answered: "While I do things for myself, it will benefit our country in the end."

**End of chapter**


	5. Post-war Report!

**3 months later, the world has changed. The so-called European War of Democracy has ended in the downfall of several dynasties of Europe.**

**Titles of Gustavus Adolphus:**

Emperor of United States of Europe (German and Austrian territories)

King of Italy (w/ Republic of Venice)

King of Poland (along with some Baltic territories)

King of Sweden (w/ Finland)

High King of Union of Kalmar (Denmark-Norway and Iceland)

Emperor of Britannia

King of Scotland

King of Ireland

King of Spain (w/ Portugal)

**Members of Gustav's Alliance: (Vassals, Protectorates, allied powers, etc.)**

King Wallenstein, King of Bohemia and Ukraine

Louis XIII, King of France and Navarre

King Don Fernando, King of the Netherlands (w/ Belgium and Luxembourg)

King Charles I Louis (Karl Ludwig), King of England

Louis de Geer, Governor-general of Essen

Duke Henri of Rohan, Leader of the Swiss Confederation

Janusz Radziwill, King of Lithuania

Czar Mikhail, Ruler of Russia (Muscovy)

Shah Safi, Ruler of Safavid Persia (Iran and other parts of the Middle East)

Shah Jahan, Ruler of the Mughal Empire (India, parts of Bangladesh, and parts of Pakistan)

**Other Major Powers:**

Murad IV, Tyrant of the Ottoman Empire

Tokugawa Iemitsu, Shogun of Japan

Zhu Youjian (Chongzhen Emperor), Emperor of the Ming Dynasty, for now

Hong Taiji, Emperor of the Qing Dynasty, also known as the Manchurian Empire

Injo of Joseon, King of Joseon Korea (Former Ruler Gwanghaegun or Prince Gwanghae was overthrown but still alive)

The war will be written in the annals of history would be considered the most glorious, the largest, and the least bloody war humankind will face for a thousand years! Seriously, less than 30, 000 people died during the two-week war!

Scholars would be debating for months the impact, the justification, and the moral significance, of a war involving multiple nations, multiple dynasties, and the people and powerful technologies they brought!

Names such as the War of God's Wrath, War of the American Heresy, War of Swedish Domination, War of Vasa dominance, and Fifteen Year War of European Unification are circulating around the empire! Adapting to the changes will take a considerable amount of patience and politics so that the USE will live.

With the territorial changes in Europe, Emperor Gustavus Adolphus has acquired too much territory for him to administer. To placate the millions of new denizens under his rule, Gustav appointed several King level vassals to oversee the new kingdoms:

King Louis of France kept his position. The king is nothing more than a puppet ruler, who just relay the orders from somebody else. (Previously it was Cardinal Richelieu, now it is Mike Stearns) The former prime minister is sent to prison for instigating the war against the USE.

The King of Spain, however, will not receive the same treatment. Gustavus makes himself King of Spain and transfers all Italian territories to his Italian Kingdom.

Keeping up with his promise, Gustav appoints Don Fernando as king of the newly created Kingdom of the Netherlands.

With the execution of Charles I of England and the disinheritance of his son, Charles II, of the English throne, his nephew Charles I Louis (now Charles II Louis) has become the king of England. He is doing well in spreading American ideals in the country. Most people are not sorry for their dead king, as reading the up-timers books on English history proved in their minds that the new king would be a better replacement.

While Gustav took the throne of Poland and all its territories, he let Janusz become King of the newly established kingdom of Lithuania. To establish relations with Muscovy/Russia, the new king gave up all the territories that Russia lost to the commonwealth. Janusz has done well in modernizing the new state.

King Wallenstein acquired the state of Ukraine once the Ukrainians rebelled and place him as their new ruler. Despite Mike Stearns proposition to give him, a small patch of land from Poland and Lithuania to connect his new holdings Wallenstein refused. He is happy with the way things are going. With the support of leaders such as Bohdan Khmelnytsky, Wallenstein is the de facto leader of the Cossack groups. Many leave their bandit ways to enlist in his army for fame and fortune!

**Somewhere in the Crimean Khanate:**

"It is good to be free!" said a Cossack traveler from the new Bohemian state of Ukraine

"Cheers to you comrade!" said a Crimean Cossack as they enjoy their drinks at the local tavern

Much celebrating has gone by for the Cossacks. For a long time many of them were under the cruel rule of the Polish, but no more for the USE has brought freedom and prosperity for the horse-riding tribes.

"What brings you here my friend?" asked the Crimean

"I've been assigned to hire some brigands for the Bohemian king." He finishes the mug of ale in his hand

"Ah hiring some more of our comrades to fight for the German king eh!" He gives a smug face "But sorry, as vassals of the Ottoman Empire we cannot let ourselves become… as the Americans say…"

"Have conflicting interest?"

"Yeah! Those Americans have a phrase for everything! And you my friend, wouldn't dare to do anything that would get me killed!" Said with a sarcastic tone as he gives his friend a pat on the back

"Besides, you haven't forgotten that it's not us Cossacks but the Tartars whom rule the khanate!"

**The Tartars and Cossacks are two of the many ethnic groups that lived in Eastern Europe. In fighting for themselves or for other nations, these two groups have shed each other's blood throughout the area for a long time. In this period, the Crimean Tartars are still subjects of the Ottomans while most of the Cossack groups supported the Muscovites, aka the Russians.**

"Well, if only someone could convince them just to defect to Wallenstein's side?" The visitor said in a suspicious tone

Gasped the Crimean, "You haven't… no!"

"Yup, those Americans did it again!" he said just as they embrace

**No matter how the enemies of the up-timers portray them in the negative light, most down-timers believed that they are people sent back in time. Time travelers have their advantages, especially the denizens of Grantville. Keeping their information secret, Mike Stearns has coerced people such as Don Fernando of Spain, by giving them bits of pieces of history important to them. The Native American tribes, the Lithuanian magnates, and the Imperial nobles are some of the groups that have pledge their loyalty out of fear of their historical demise.**

"So… can I join?"

**In the Kremlin…**

"In what state is the condition of our country?" Said by Czar Mikhail to his council.

"It is going well; several of the Cossack and Tatar tribes east of Muscovy have cemented their loyalty to Mother Russia." Said by Patriarch Filaret, and father of the czar. "Roads have been established to connect these isolated villages to our great empire!"

Most of the council nod in the agreement

**Seeking to ascend themselves ahead of up-time (year 2000) Russia, the Muscovites have implemented a series of annexations and vassalages of the various tribes living with the territories of modern day Russia. With the use of bribery and system of alliances, the Tsardom has expanded dramatically east much faster than in the original timeline.**

Next, Danny Mason said, "We are seeing progress at the Military Engineering-Technical University right here in Moscow. Over forty engineers are now ready to serve in the Russian army."

**With the probability that St. Petersburg will not exist in this time, (as the territory is under the control of Sweden under Gustavus Adolphus) it was decided that the capitol, Moscow, would be a great location for both the Moscow State Mining University and Military Engineering-Technical University. While the Russian government and up-time financiers, such as the Mason family, complete the construction of both the universities, temporary areas are established to train the first new wave of engineers.**

**The Mason family have acquainted themselves with the Russians very well. In exchange for their services, the Masons receive the privileges of hiring Russian mercenaries and the backing of the Muscovite government.**

Again, most of the council nodded in agreement.

"Ahem, my lord, aren't you forgetting something." Fedor Ivanovich Sheremetev

The Tsar tries his best to remember what his cousin is trying to remind him off to no avail. All he could do is give a shrug of his face, saying no.

(Sigh) said Fedor, "Your majesty, may I remind you that the expansion of Russia's borders, the massive constructions happening right here in Moscow, along with the rapid growth of our military comes at the expense of reducing the number of serfs farming the land."

The statement raises eyebrows across the room.

"May I remind you Tsar, and you Masons, that for over centuries we the lords of Russia have used our serfs to maintain the land and produce a steady supply of food that would last through the winter."

The silence continues

"I speak for the majority of the nobility when I say that we are concerned that by reducing the number of serfs farming the land, we might experience a food shortage just as were entering the winter season." Fedor ends his statement

Just then, laughter can be heard from Danny Mason

"You know, you really have a good talent." He said

"And what is that?" asked Fedor

He replies, "You're good at blowing things out of proportion! Nothing you've said holds any ground." He points his finger at Fedor

"First off, we've only used a total of two thousand serfs towards all of our various projects. Between the refugees coming from the west and the up-timer workers harvesting the fields, Muscovy would have its winter supply of food by the end of the week. Proving once and for all that your worries are without any sound." He said much to Fedor's anger

**Fedor slams his hands on the table, hard. He then rises up and shouts at Danny, **"Who are you to say to me, a noble in the Tsardom of Russia, that I am completely and utterly paranoid!"

"A fool," said by D. Mason

"What DID you…" Fedor is interrupted

"Nothing more than a fool who does not realize the warnings given to him and letting history repeat itself." Danny said much to the anger of the Russian council members besides the Czar.

"The sad and avoidable demise of Tsarist Russia. Only this time, it would come sooner than you think." Tsar Mikhail nodded in agreement, much to the confusion of Fedor

"The United States of Europe has eliminated almost all other Great Powers in this world. Now it stands the most powerful nation, empowered by a nationalistic people, armed with up-time weaponry, and fueled by the endless wealth of its American citizens. The only nations that could oppose them are the Ottomans, the Persians, the Mughal Empire, the Manchurians, and finally us."

The Tsar speaks, "Once the USE is done assimilating the defeated nations, it WILL sets its eyes towards more conquests. Right now, Russia and the Ottoman Empire are the only nations that share a border with the USE."

"They have sympathizers everywhere. Cossack and Peasant rebels could instigate rebellions and even overthrow the Tsar in a heartbeat. The 40 000 Russian army is no match for what the USE has. One HUNDRED thousand USE/Swedish soldiers supported by airplanes, tanks, APCs, along with twenty thousand from Bohemia and Lithuania. The war would be over in a week."

"However, it doesn't have to be that way." Said the Tsar

"The Masons have given us their full handed support! Our nation's glory and prosperity has been handed to us by the Masons! Therefore, I have decided to make the Masons members of the Russian nobility!" The Czar ended his speech much to the surprise of the council

"We Masons have developed a plan that would launch Russia into the limelight! No longer would we be seen as a backward third-rate country but as the undisputed ruler of Eurasia!"

"What plan is this!"

"Simple, the Tsar and Emperor Gustavus of the USE have signed an agreement, a treaty that cements Russia's alliance to the USE."

"Using this alliance, a joint USE-Russian army will invade the Ottoman Empire, ending the Muslim threat once and for all!" Danny ended his speech much to the applause of the entire council. Even Fedor is amazed by the rhetoric employed by the American, whose still in his twenties!

(Talking to himself) "Murad's dream will come crushing down on him!"


End file.
